everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacali Latrans
Calli Latrans is 2015-introduced and all-around character. The daughter of a coyote trickster, this coyote is a Royal with rebellious habits. Always observing while getting into copious amounts of trouble and making it for those around her. Calli prides herself in being the most notorious trouble maker that Ever After has ever known. Portrayers Bekka Prewitt (Kitty Cheshire) is the only voice that is fitting to Calli. There would be some modification in the voice acting. The pitch would be slightly deeper and tendencies to crack during speech or boisterous laughter. Calli's voice matches her outer appearance in that she sounds like a little girl. Her attitude flares in the way she speaks, with cutting words and remarks often throwing a lot of people off. About Appearance Calli is of small stature standing only at 5'2. While she may be a bit smaller than most girls her age Calli is taut and lined with smooth, strong muscle. However with her demeanor and fresh face, many mistaken her for a grade schooler. Her face is small with high cheekbones and pointed nose. She is ethnically tan with medium length auburn color streaked with white on her bangs and predominant on the right side. Her large reddish brown pointed ears and slanted, iridescent chartreuse colored, slender hands adorned with sharp claws are good indicators of her coyote genes. She has large canines as well that tend to poke out when she smiles/smirks at other concealed by soft , pert lips. Such traits are effected by the pull of the lunar phases and become vastly more prominent when the moon is full. Calli also has dimples, a feature few find endearing on her as it lends her eerie smiles a more sinister stipulation. With coyotes there is no such thing as being in between races. You are either blessed with the blood of a coyote trickster or you are not. To try and mix races with a coyote trickster would lead to utter madness by anyone foolish enough to allow themselves to be bitten. While Calli's father was human she is not considered a "half breed". Rather her coyote features were based on the pull of the moon (its lunar phase) as was her mother's. Some coyote spirits can appear to be simply bipedal coyotes while others, and in hextremely rare cases, can look mostly human's. In Calli's case this was most likely an appearance genetically passed down from her mother who also looked mostly human. Never one for overly ornamented outfits Calli dresses in clothing that is moderately rustic mixed with light grunge yet practical with an added animalistic edge. She prefers wearing fur lined clothing as she enjoys having the comforting sense of having fur on her when not in coyote form. It is also because she gets cold easily. This is often coupled with ripped jeans or leggings and scuffed boots or plain sneakers. Her usual outfit is a fur-lined blue short vest over a long yellow shirt with orange paw prints on the front, grey shorts and brown mid-top belted boots over long black socks. In recent updates her other signature look has a black denim half-jacket over an orange shirt with faded grey jeans instead. Calli is not usually inclined to wear makeup. When she does, for occasions, her use of cosmetics is light. Often mascaras and smoky eye shadows that accentuate her eye color and dark colored lip gloss. She will at times sport her piercings which consists of earrings on her standard and upper lobe as well as a lip ring that often gets tugged on during deep thoughts. She views wearing collars as something that is distasteful to wear so she ties a burgundy bandanna around her neck to hide Baba Yaga's collar she's cursed to wear. The collar itself is crafted of thick troll hide leather with three enchanted chains encircling it. One copper, one silver, one gold. The collar will come off when Calli graduates from Ever After High. After the recent developments from Way Too Wonderland '' the now shelved Storybook of Legends magic nulled that of the cursed collar and caused it to come off when Calli's page found her. Coyote Form With exception of amount of humanity in her eyes Calli's coyote form looks typical. Coarse, ash brown color fur with large orange-brown and a black tip at the tail. Her yellow-green eyes remain and only those considerably close to her can immediately distinguish her. 'Personality' A girl of dueling personality and moral ambiguity who will unabashedly refer to herself as an "all around badass". Calli doesn’t try to hide who she is however her intentions are enigmatic. Her viewpoint is in shades of grey though she does not have her virtues set about and can shift from being beneficial to those around her or toxic, entirely dependent on how the situation benefits her. There is natural kindness to Calli but her predisposed mean streak dominates over such a trait and for most she comes off as a bully with a calloused attitude who is dangerous to be around. Calli does not try deny these claims but rather takes full enjoyment enforcing them. Calli's stagnant moral development has a lot to do with how she was raised. Calli embraces being a social miscreant and enjoys the finer points of misconduct opting to indulge herself in debaucheries outside school perimeters as a favorite pastime. Calli is pretty childish yet carries herself as an adult regarding the nature of her upbringing that enforced her to grow up fast. She is on high on arrogance with a developed superiority complex stemming from her powerful ancestry also being coddled ''a lot as the only female left in her pack after her mother died. She is confident in her abilities as a trickster and views the masses of Ever After as nothing more than toys for her to play with. She preys upon many with ease usually choosing to do so psychologically with a tongue as sharp as her wit. Her favorite flavor of dupes are bullies or those trying to seem "bigger and badder" than her. The given birth right of her powers in juxtapose with her inborn talents as a fighter, Calli has made it known that of all the fairytale tricksters she is the last anyone would ever want to run into. This is reinforced by her short fuse and being prone to violence, at times becoming so angry where she turns feral. Enemies she has made are not even allowed that title, rather considered by the coyote as petty nuisances for they are easily put in their place without Calli really having to do much of anything to beat them. She can be a cruel force, not one to be trifled with but conceals it under an aspect of vigilance. A skilled manipulator Calli has talked herself out of expulsion. Twice. By feeding off of the headmasters pride filled disposition of "following one's destiny" she has fooled the headmaster into thinking she just takes to her role as the next coyote trickster seriously despite being a walking pandemonium as well as a lawless danger to many. So much so, that the faculty as well authorities decided not to wait for Calli to push her luck a third time. Baba Yaga was bestowed the duty of constructing a cursed collar for Calli to wear that keeps the girl's potent coyote magic under restriction. Despite the collar's obstructed enchantments Calli still has usage of her inner energies to a limited extent. Calli has even been kicked out of classes several times for her manipulative nature used to influence other students into misbehaving as well. This may be due to her high intelligence and the unbridled ease she has figuring the psyche of those she manipulates. Fierce and fearless she is one who does not like being told what to do and Calli has earned a bad reputation with a lot of the teachers of Ever After High for being so disrespectful. Oddly enough Calli keeps up with her grades despite this. Calli leads a vagabond lifestyle and is hardly ever on school grounds if only to attend classes, when she bothers going, and extracurricular activities. This has formed her into a seasoned adventurer. Calli is cunningly adaptive, deducting analysis with supreme accuracy. In that regard she is calculating and easily deduces problems to even the most absurd of situations. Such abilities allow her to walk out of even the most treacherous scenarios.. This has lead to complacency as Calli likes to get into considerable amount of trouble when not causing it and purposely puts herself in danger. Her favorite dancing partner is the devil and she is his lapdog. This coyote does not have an easy time making friends despite being a sociable party animal. While she does draw many in with her devilishly stunning features and high charisma she just as easily sways them away with her attitude and conniving ways along with the lifestyle choices she exhibits.Most of her friends are one that embrace their roles as villains and often influence Calli to relapse into some old, nasty habits. Certain events and circumstances have Calli making friends of fairytales that she never would have thought considering the type of individuals they are. These friends however have unveiled a different side to Calli and know her as someone who is cheeky, playful, flirtatious, foolish even and vivacious with the capacity to be compassionate even. Calli still has trouble with trust and chooses to stick to being a solitary hunter when it comes to dealing with her own issues and is self-reliant to a point where she is having trouble learning to trust the genuinely good-hearted friends she has. One unusual trait about Calli that she tries desperately hiding from others is that she loves children and is quite hexcellent with them,. She never patronizes children when she deals with them but rather identifies with them being quite childish herself though she recognizes herself as an undesirable role model with them. Calli does make for a benevolent playmate who can take their rough housing and tame whatever fussiness they may have with her humor and tricks Calli stands as a Royal with rebellious tendencies. For one she looks forward to her destiny and yet is an advocator of personal freedom and that fairytales should be allowed a choice when deciding their lives. And for another enjoys causing mischief well outside the boundaries of her fairytale and takes advantage of the extra pull she has as Royal for her trouble making is often dismissed as her following her fairytale footsteps with fervor. She does find the whole Royal/Rebel war to be quite funny and often enjoys the conflict...well enjoys conflict as a whole. Calli will purposefully start said conflicts but never directly participates in them. She'd much rather watch the fireworks fly while she snickers in the shadows. She views a lot of things as jokes and her sense of humor tends to be twisted. The things Calli likes to do Reading: When Calli allows herself to settle down she reads. The kind of books she reads are of anything and everything to feed her unending curiosity about the world around her. Her favorite kind of books are the ones that teach her something. Calli has slight obsession with aviation so she likely reads a lot of books pertaining to that too. She self-educates herself on a variety of topics but is passionate about ones that interest her the most. Calli is a frequent visitor of the Lifairy but doesn't spend much time there and chooses to do her reading some place secluded from other students. She tends to have a lot of passion on subjects she holds defined interest in and is well educated on a variety of topics. Calli is surprisingly cultured too spending a lot of time on independent research yet denies such qualities about her. Games: Calli loves ''to play games all sorts of games but the ones she favors are darts and billiards both she as high skill level in, as well as all sorts of puzzles and mind-solving games. Calli is an avid player of ''Call of Beauty ''despite being horrendous at it. She puts her commentary during gameplay on the Fairy Web which involves her screaming and cursing loudly at her consecutive losses and getting on the her mic just to rile the nerves of other players. Music: For Calli, music plays a big part on who she is and her love for it just about rivals her love for wandering. She plays the guitar both acoustic and recently electric thanks to the generosity of her close pack mate Axel Wolf. Calli also sings, by herself or along with the collaboration of her coyote brethren who will howl with her music. She loves singing so much that she will randomly belt out lyrics to songs she knows, has created or even start singing along to one if she hears it even if it's a song she doesn't like. Calli has a trademark acoustic tenor guitar which is with her almost constantly. Calli's more relaxed moments involve her reclining somewhere elevated like a tree or a rooftop and idly strumming the strings while puffing away on a pipe. Calli is also adept at playing the flute in her Muse-ic class. Calli's taste in music covers a broad spectrum of genres but she indulges herself in folk, classical, orchestral and jazz music. She also holds favor for music with a harder edge such as rock and metal. One of her favorites being a German ogre rock band by the name Hammerstein. Calli invites Quinn to listen to this kind of music with her and always asks her to translate the lyrics of these songs. Not that she is completely ignorant to the violent and sexual nature of these lyrics. No, in fact Calli has recently picked up on learning the German language (Alsatian dialect) to talk to her girlfriend in her mother's tongue. Calli simply plays it naive while getting a huge kick out of Quinn's reactions and her girlfriend outright lying to her about the meanings. Especially since Quinn is a ''horrible ''liar and her resolve is to tell Calli that these lyrics are about unicorns and purple dinosaurs or whatever nonsensical thing she can come up with on the spot. The answers never disappoint Calli. She is also an avid supporter of Axel's band Wolf Town and implores many of the fairy tales to listen to them. Adventuring: Adventuring and wandering is a primary love of Calli's. She hates staying in one place for too long and may even get depressed and start to cause serious trouble between students because of it. Likewise if she has confined herself to one place it is because she is depressed...or just taking a nap most cases. She is rarely ever in school grounds and spends a vast majority of her life finding new and exciting places, creatures and many other things. This active lifestyle has followed her since childhood, stemming from the nomadic lifestyle her and her mother lived. Often moving from place to place and migrating to different areas. It is important for Calli to find some way to distract herself through her mendicant endeavors for if she doesn't her boredom often leads to destructive behaviors that includes destroying property or harming others just for the sake of stimulation. Chaos causing: Calli makes a personal investment causing chaos around the world of Ever After for the sake of making her role well known. The brilliant ideas and schemes she conjures are second-nature to Calli. Her mischief making is not limited to just the high school. She is constantly on the move, leaving in her wake populations confused and angry by her devious antics. The misfortune she induces has pegged her with the name "The Devil's Dog". The faculty and the headmaster himself are aware of Calli's heinous reputation and penchant for chaos. However the girl always manages to slip on under the radar of expulsion for she always finds ''some way to cover her tracks be it a deliberate pinning of blame on other ''pranksters and getting them expelled (Arktophonos Pellen mainly) or a brilliantly planned catalytic event that makes the incident seem like a genuine accident through absurd means. Which many ''know who the cause of this "accident" is they just can't find the evidence ''to present it... Sports Lacrosse: Calli is of course extremely athletic and much stronger than she looks. She is captain of the Lacrosse team at Ever After High. The Ever After High lacrosse team has them with an unbeatable winning streak and practicing with college students due to the skill level the team has obtained under her leadership. Volleyball: Calli also participates on the volleyball team as an outside hitter whose strength, speed, agility and jumping ability are unmatched and supremely unfair to the opponent team. Archery: She's also quite the ace in the art of archery and has considered, even asked several times, to join the team given her talents with the bow but refuses. She likes the stealthiness of such a weapon and it aids her during her hunting practices something she is sure the captain, Hunter Huntsman, wouldn't approve of. So in regards to practice with the weapon Calli chooses to stick with being the solitary hunter in this sport. She also enjoys mixing in her acrobatics with her archery so her training regime is far cries different than the set standards for Ever After High's archery team. Free-running and Parkour: Calli is well adversed in freestyle running and parkour. She does not consider such abilities as a sport much less as kill but rather means for getting around quickly, ambush type hunting and escaping angry authority and prank victims. She finds ways to make the immediate environment work in her favor with her versatile instinct, so such stunts are preformed like they are simply nothing to her. Calli is more prone in divulging in such activities when her energy is spiked by the pull of a full moon and the overwhelming amounts of energy need to be burned off. Fairy Tale - Coyote Trickster Tales of the Coyotero 'How the Story Goes: Coyote Gets Rich Off The White Men (aka how Calli's mother and father met) '''TBA Coyote Proves Himself (Herself) a Cannibal TBA Coyote Fights A Lump of Pitch TBA Coyote Steals Sun's Tobacco TBA Turkey Makes the Corn and Coyote Plants It TBA How does Calli come Into It? Calli's is the next in her lineage to live out the foolish fairytales of the coyote. She fairy much looks forward to her destiny and even harbors a passion for it. Class Schedule Throneroom: '''Professor Badwolf (insert loud growling here) '''1st Period: Beast Care and Training with Prof. Papa Bear 2nd Period: Environmental Magic with Prof. Mama Bear 3rd Period: Muse-ic with Prof. Pied Piper 4th Period: Advanced Villainy with Madame Yaga (I'm just assuming she teaches that class) 5th Period: '''Science and Sorcery with Prof. Rumplestiltskin '''6th Period: Skulking and Sneaking with Prof. Jack B. Nimble Extra Period: Counseling with Madame Yaga. Quirks * Howls when she laughs too hard * Does/says shocking things just to enjoy the reactions. * Hardly ever has a genuine smile, is always just smirking with an undertone of menace * Calli's coyote ears seem to be always twitching, picking up on even the slightest noise. They were pierced by her mother early age is with tradition that it will help her to "listen better". * Becomes anxious and cranky if she sits still for too long. * Is a class clown. * Always seems to forget to clean the blood off after a hunt.... many think she is secretly a serial killer (Blondie Lockes). * Always answers questions in class being as smart as she is but says it in someone else's voice so no one knows it's her. * When Calli feels unexpectedly bad about something she will shift into her coyote form and curl up somewhere that's isolated, be it under her bed, under a rock somewhere in the forest, other coyote dens... anywhere that is dark and cramped. Quotes Author's Notes *Calli's legacy is affiliated with Apache tribe folklore. Interestingly enough this specific tribe is classified as nomadic and during their earlier history actually had good relations with the colonists. Her specified subdivision of this tribe is the Coyotero which literally means "coyote people" referring to the Western Apache. *The coyote has had a huge role in constellation stories such as placing the stars and creating the Milky Way. *Originally Calli was meant to be Navajo because those legends portray the coyote in a greater and more powerful light. *The cursed collar that Calli is forced to wear, consisting of the three enchanted chain links, is an homage to Baba Yaga's fairytales. Specifically one where three brothers inherit three realms being the copper realm, the silver realm and the gold realm. *TV Tropes does an astounding job depicting what the coyote stands for in Native American Culture: Those Wily Coyotes-TV Tropes. *Calli's personality has been loosely based off the common portrayal of the coyote spirit in Native American folklore. A dextrous character who is neither exceedingly good nor entirely bad either. Coyote can either be a source of good luck, other times a bad omen. Calli's stagnant moral development has a lot to do with how she was raised. *Calli's magic aura is blue, as is the color commonly associated with the coyote. Relevant Links'''' What does Calli think of the fairytales she goes to school with? Find out. View the inner workings of Calli's crazy mind. Calli Latrans Headcanons. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Coyote Category:Native American Category:Native American Legends Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Characters of the Month Category:Royals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Work in progress Category:Pansexual